


and I want you from somewhere within

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: you know I'd rather drown than to go on without you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shadows scream around my heart<br/>bury me in love, bury me in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I want you from somewhere within

**Author's Note:**

> poetry via cento style  
> all credit for the lyrics belongs to the musicians  
> title is from "oceans" by seafret

1\. now I'm naked, nothing but an animal

see here are the bruises

and sugar we're going down

so cut me down or cut me dead

I'll go down without a fight

 

2\. tell the guards to go home

we don't need them tonight

and I wish we could all try, try, try

'cause I can hardly breathe

when your hands let go of me

 

3\. after the war we said we'd fight together

and I'm still holding onto your waistband

'cause deep down I know this never works

even though I know - I suppose I'll show

yeah I know it's mad but if the world were ending

I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

 

4\. you're giving me something I shouldn't get used to

'cause all I ever wanted was a place to call my home

and it's days like this I wish that I, wish that I had stayed asleep

shadows scream around my heart

bury me in love, bury me in love

 

5\. never felt love strong enough to stop this world from spinning until I met you

you make the sound of pulling heaven down

and it's almost like your heaven's trying everything

to keep me out


End file.
